The Wubblog/Archives (June 2006)
June 02, 2006 - Party Animals! About two weeks ago our New York offices hosted a grand party to celebrate Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Bob and his lovely wife, Terri, were kind enough to come in from LA to attend the party and meet some of the important people on the East Coast working with Wubbzy. Attendees included some superstars at Nickelodeon, Scholastic, Fisher Price, IDT, and many other wonderful people helping out behind the scenes. You wouldn't believe how many people it takes to put together a show like Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! but trust us, it all pays off in the end! Our party was to thank these great people for bringing Wubbzy to life. - Carrie June 02, 2006 - Party Animals!.png June 02, 2006 - Party Animals! 2.png June 08, 2006 - Hey, Thanks! We had such a great time with Bob and his wife, Terri, in New York. There are so many people here that are making a huge impact on Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Working all the way across the country, Bob had never even met many of them! They bopped all over Manhattan meeting and greeting. Afterward, Bob even sent out little personalized notes to a lot of people. Our favorite was the one he sent to Sharyn Traub at Nickelodeon PR. She makes sure that people hear about our great show. Thanks to everyone for meeting with Bob, and thanks to Bob for such cute little notes!! - Carrie PS: Wubbzy and Angelina?? Hey, you never know... keep your eyes out for Angelubbzy!! June 08, 2006 - Hey, Thanks!.png June 08, 2006 - Getting Closer As we get closer to the launch of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! things are getting more and more exciting! We just received the first on-air promo that Nick, Jr. will be airing. Thanks to Anne Mullen, at Nick, the head of on-air promotions and the team that helped to put everything together: Producer/Writer: Shannon Mattaro Project Manager: Amy Myjak Production Manager: Hilary Wolk Designer: Chris Papa Executive Producer: Anne Mullen Editor: Amanda Hughes - Editional Effects Audio: Dan O'Sullivan - Hothead Voice Over: Chris Phillips Animated by: Stanton Cruse WOW! WOW! Everybody did a great job! Download wubbzy_promo.mov June 08, 2006 - Getting Closer.png June 15, 2006 - Art In Its Highest Form It's true! This shot of MonaWalden was taken by a visitor at the Wuzzleburg Louvre! The Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! collection is normally based in the Wuzzleburg Louvre, but will be now be touring. The collection, entitled "The Wuzzleburg Renaissance", includes such famous paintings as "Marshmallow Forest At Night", "Portrait of the Mailman and his Wife", and "Madonna with Fleegle". The collection will be touring in more than seven countries. Keep your eyes pealed to see it in a city near you! - Carrie June 15, 2006 - Art In Its Highest Form.png June 22, 2006 - And the Winner Is... Susan Miller, one of the Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! executive producers, had a grand plan to increase productivity in the studios and at the same time celebrate the launch of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! on Nick Jr's website. She offered up a free video iPod to any crew member that got the highest score on the game Wubbzy's Wow! Wow! Ring Catch. Unfortunately, things took a turn for the worse. Once the e-mail was circulated, we all promtly dropped everything and competed in an intense bout of Ring Catch. It was ugly. We had six cases of carpel tunnel flare up from such intense mouse usage, and four people passed out from dehydration because they just wouldn't walk away from their computers long enough for a drink! But through it all, almost ten days of olypmic style competition, one man, prevailed. We present to you Dave Gerhard! The KING of Ring Catch with a high score of 994. The photo at the right is from the iPod Presentation Ceremony. (You'll also notice that a prerequisite for working in the Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! offices is that everyone has to not only draw like Bob Boyle, but look like him too!) Way to go Dave! Check out the Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! site on Nick Jr. here and get your own Ring Catch high score. - Carrie June 22, 2006 - And the Winner Is....png June 22, 2006 - And the Winner Is... 2.png June 22, 2006 - And the Winner Is... (Comments).png|Comments from post. Tony discusses a rare discovery about Wubbzy's Wow! Wow! Ring Catch when you score over 999 points. June 30, 2006 - A Monsterous Time We recently received a copy of Episode 10 and I was just WILD about this clip. In "Monster Madness", Wubbzy gets his imagination into a monsterous mess. After watching this clip below, I'm sure you can understand. Scary tales like "The Bug-Eyed Bug from Buggy Burg", "The Blob from Planet Pooptron", and "Dude, Where's My Head?" may leave you with a chuckle, but they leave Wubbzy with a serious case of the heebie-jeebies! It takes a little help from Widget and Walden for Wubbzy to realize that there's no such thing as monsters, except in your imagination! Download madmonster.mov June 30, 2006 - A Monsterous Time.png Category:The Wubblog Category:2006